Miley & Oliver
by Sm1l3n0wcrylat3r
Summary: Not at all like the actual show. Miley and Oliver work together at a pastry shop and immediately fall in love. Miley’s father and brother get in the way and don’t let it happen. Will their love last? My own show. Moliver.
1. How Could You?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Hannah Montana characters.

**Title: Miley and Oliver **

**Summary: **Not at all like the actual show. Miley and Oliver work together at a pastry shop and immediately fall in love. Miley's father and brother get in the way and don't let it happen. Will their love last? Moliver.

**Note: **It's very out of character so don't be surprised. And Miley and Oliver aren't best friends. Miley's 21 and Oliver is 23. Also Miley is not a singer, sorry. It's kind of my own show I guess you could say and each chapter is one episode.

Chapter 1-How Could You?

_He kept pacing back and forth with his back pack on and checking the time. He kept wondering when she was going to come out. At last she finally came out. He was heading towards her but stopped himself short when he saw her brother Jackson was with her. He ran to the bus stop without looking back._

_Miley's brother and father were very protective of her. The guy she dated had to be a guy they both could accept since she was still living with her father. If only her mother was still alive. Her grandmother lived with them but never really had a say in the matter. My dad was very stubborn. Miley didn't hate her brother and father she just hated the fact that she was never able to have a real relationship. _

_They got to the bus stop and Miley didn't want to go near Oliver because her brother would get really mad and tell her dad._

_**Miley's POV:**_

_I hate that my dad is so close minded. He wants me to end up with a rich guy who can support me. What's wrong with Oliver? He's amazing and I'm already in love with him we've been together for six months now.. He wants to meet my father but I won't let him because I know my dad would never let me see him again. I mean is it Oliver's fault both his parents are dead? _

_The bus came and I got in after Oliver. I waved my brother goodbye and waited until the bus was a block away from my house. I went and stood near him. He smiled his beautiful smile and my heart melted. He was holding on to the top railing as was I. He slid his hand near mine still holding on to the railing. Our hands touched as the bus was moving around. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back._

_**Oliver's POV: **_

_I've been in love before but not this much. Ever since I met her it was love at first sight. I wish I could take her out, show her to the world and tell everyone she's mine. But I can't because there are bad consequences for her. I leaned over and smelled her without anyone noticing….oh the smell of her hair. It was always got to me. _

**PASTRY SHOP:**

_Miley worked behind the counter giving pastries while Oliver waited the tables._

**Oliver: **"How are you today?" he said as he leaned over the counter.

**Miley: **"Good I guess" she looked down sadly because of all the thoughts in her mind.

**Oliver: **"What's wrong?" he asked reaching for her hand.

**Miley: **"I'm just so mad, I mean why are you with me? We're not even a normal couple."

**Oliver: **"I'm with you because I love you Miley. I really do and I don't care if your father likes me or not I'm going to be with you forever" he said smiling at her.

**Miley: **"Oh Oliver I love you too. But I know my father would never accept you. I don't understand why he's like this. I'm 21 years old and he treats me like I'm 14. I'm adult now and he wont let me be one. He's got my brother watching and strangers I don't even know."

**Oliver: **"Everything's going to get better, I promise. And we're going to be together and the whole world is going to know it" he smiled at her as he soothed her cheek.

_Miley closed her eyes, she was lost in his touch. She was so in love with him and she didn't know what she would do without him. Suddenly she didn't feel his touch anymore, she opened her eyes and saw that their boss Jenny was yelling at them._

**Jenny: **"Get back to work lovebirds. This isn't the place to show your affections!"

**Oliver: **"Sorry" he winked at me before walking to a table.

_Next thing you know their work day was over. Miley got depressed all over again because she wouldn't be able to see Oliver until the next day._

_**Miley's POV:**_

_He was in the seat behind me in the bus. I knew he was smiling at me even though I wasn't looking at him. And then I heard it…..the harmonica. He always played it for me. For some reason it always calmed me down and made me feel so safe. People in the bus were yelling for him to stop but he kept on playing because he knew how much I loved it. The bus stopped at my stop and I saw my brother waiting outside for me. I wished I could kiss Oliver but I couldn't and he knew it. I turned around and looked at him, he winked and smiled. It was always reassuring. _

**STEWART HOUSE:**

_Miley walked in and saw that a young was sitting and talking to her father. He looked over at her and smiled, she turned away immediately feeling uncomfortable. _

**Robbie: **"Miley your home, great. I want you to meet someone" he said standing up.

_Miley walked over to them and wondered who this guy was. She sat next to her grandmother, Ruthie._

**Robbie: **"Miley this is Jeremy. Jeremy this my wonderful daughter Miley" he said proudly.

**Jeremy: **"Nice to meet you."

**Miley: **"Yeah you too."

**Robbie: **"Sit Miley sit. I want to tell you something."

_He looked over at Jeremy smiling._

**Robbie: **"Jeremy would like to take you out. He's the son of one of my friends so he knows he ask to ask my permission. And of course I accepted I mean he's amazing. He's your future Miley…..he'll give you the life you deserve."

**Miley: **"But I….."

_She looked at her father pleadingly. She didn't want to date this guy, not ever. She already had someone. Her father gave her the look. She looked at her grandmother for support but all she did was nod sadly knowing there was nothing she could do._

**Miley: **"That's great daddy" she smiled a fake smile.

**Jeremy: **"Well I got to head out. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7. It was great meeting you" he shook her hand.

**Robbie: **"Isn't he just a gentleman! We'll see you tomorrow son" he said as Jeremy left.

_As Robbie walked back in Miley furious he would do such a thing. She couldn't take it anymore she had to say something._

**Miley: **"Daddy please don't make me go out with him. I don't want to" she pleaded.

**Robbie: **"Why not you always ask me to go out. Now's your chance. He's the only guy I'll approve of and that's final."

**Miley: **"But I already have….."she started to say.

**Ruthie: **"Miley honey lets go inside now. I have to show you something" she said immediately pulling her granddaughter away.

_Miley's grandma pulled her into her room. Miley had tears in her eyes._

**Ruthie: **"Honey what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

**Miley: **"Mamaw I just I don't want to be with that guy and I know daddy's going to be push me to be with him, I just know it. Anyways I love someone else, someone much better than that guy."

**Ruthie: **"Oh my goodness honey! Who is he?"

**Miley: **"I met him when I started working at the pastry shop. His name is Oliver, he's amazing. But I know dad would never approve of him because he doesn't have a 'stable career.'"

**Ruthie: **"Do you love him?"

**Miley: **"Yes I do. I've never been so in love. This isn't some 'lovey dovey crush' Mamaw, it's a 'I want to be with him for the rest of my life' kind of love."

**Ruthie: **"Tell me about him."

**Miley: **"Well…." she started getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

_Flashback:_

_**Miley: **__"So are you ever going to tell me about yourself?" she smiled._

_**Oliver: **__"Well what would you like to know?"_

_**Miley: **__"Your family, where you came from….everything."_

_**Oliver: **__"Well I currently live by myself in a very small apartment. And…"_

_**Miley: **__"You don't live with your parents?" she interrupted._

_**Oliver: **__"No well because they're both dead. I don't really have a family. I'm an only child."_

_**Miley: **__"I'm so sorry Oliver." she said touching his hand._

_**Oliver: **__"Thanks" he said sincerely looking into her eyes._

_He started to play the harmonica, the harmonica that gave serenity._

_They were chasing each the in the park, forgetting their fears for the moment._

_End of flashback._

_Miley had tears in her eyes as she remembered all the good times she had in her life were with Oliver. Her grandma just smiled seeing how in love her granddaughter was._

**Ruthie: **"Just go out with this guy your father likes. Don't worry everything will be ok."

**Miley: **"But if I tell Oliver it'll break his heart and tomorrow we were supposed spend time together because I tell daddy I work overtime on Friday's."

**Ruthie: **"Oh so that's what you've been doing. Listen don't tell him, just say you have something to do with your family. He won't find out don't worry."

**Miley****: **"Thanks Mamaw." she said laying her head on her chest.

**NEXT DAY AT WORK:**

_Miley and Oliver were in the back kitchen talking. Oliver sensed something was wrong with her._

**Oliver: **"Miles what's wrong?"

**Miley: **"Nothing Oliver I'm fine" she said turning away.

**Oliver: **"Don't give me that, you know I don't believe you. Did your father do or say something?"

_Miley looked down not answering him. _

**Oliver: **"Miles tell me. Is it because of me?"

**Miley: **"No! Nothing I'm just not feeling well that's all."

_Oliver grabbed her face in his hands gently._

**Oliver: **"I know something's up and you're not telling me. But I just want you to know everything's going to get better" he reassured her.

_Miley didn't say anything she just took his words in wondering if what he always said was true. Would things really get better?_

_After work Miley had a little extra time so she agreed to go with him to the pier. He walked a step behind so know one noticed they were walking together. _

**Oliver: **"What would I do without you? You are the only person in my life, I have know one but you."

_**Miley's POV:**_

_Why am I lying to him? If he finds out it'll break his heart. I'm all he has and he's all I need._

**Oliver: **"Are you going to talk to me or am I talking to myself? And why can't we hang out today? Friday is our day and your ditching me" he said jokingly.

**Miley: **"You know if I didn't have to go with my family I'd be with you."

_They stopped and leaned on the railings overlooking the beach water._

**Oliver: **"I'm already depressed that I can't spend time with you, I won't see you till Monday" he laughed.

**Miley: **"Me too" she said sadly.

**Oliver: **"I'm going to go around town all by myself without seeing you. When I don't see you time stops for me, when I see you again it'll start again."

_He looked the other way. Miley went over to him and grabbed his hand. He looked up surprised._

**Oliver: **"Miley aren't you worried someone will see us. Doesn't your brother work here?" he said looking around not wanting to get Miley in trouble.

_She nodded no with tears in her eyes. He got closer to her and smelled her hair, oh how he loved the smell of her hair. He looked at her and saw that she wouldn't stop crying. He touched her lips._

**Oliver: **"Stop. Don't cry please. I hate seeing you cry."

_He smiled at her._

**Oliver: **"Every morning I wake up, I wake up to a new day knowing that I'm leaving my past behind everyday new day. And I see you and I know we'll be together freely."

**Miley: **"Oliver just hold me, please."

_He looked around. She rushed into him, holding on tight, tears streaming down her face. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her tightly never wanting to let go. He knew something was up._

**STEWART HOUSE:**

_Miley's world slowed down, she looked at her father who was beaming while Jeremy as talking to him. She didn't' want to go out with him. She begged her father again when she came home. She felt like something bad was going to happen. But he didn't listen, he didn't care._

**DATE:**

_Miley sat in the restaurant looking depressed as ever. She was looking down at her plate while he was ranting on about himself. All she could think about was Oliver and how she was lying to him. If he found out she was with another guy who knows how he would feel. Her father, grandmother, and brother were two tables away. Ruthie could sense her granddaughter's happiness and it hurt her to see her like that._

_**Oliver's POV:**_

_I hate working night shifts at his stupid restaurant but I needed the money. Oh how I missed Miley, I just wish I could hold her right now. I was surprised she took this weekend off, she usually worked everyday knowing it was the only time we had to spend together even though it was at work. Mannie and I had to go to one of the tables and song some stupid song to a lovely couple, I hate this part of the job. We started to walk to the table and I saw the guy that requested the song from Mannie and a girl was sitting their her back facing towards me. _

_I started to clap, putting on my happy face getting closer. We started humming the tune and right when we faced the lovely couple I froze feeling my face burn up as did hers. It was her…it was Miley._

_**Miley's POV:**_

_Oh no, no, no, no. Why? I didn't know he worked here. Why didn't he ever tell me? I started to get dizzy, I wanted to say something but I couldn't and neither could her. He looked at me with a hurt look. I was about to fall out of my chair. But my grandmother caught me._

**Ruthie: **"Oh honey be careful."

_Miley turned to her grandmother starting to cry softly as Jeremy was clapping happily at Mannie's singing. Oliver couldn't take it he started to get a migraine. He wanted to leave, he was so angry. She lied to him. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. He couldn't do or say anything because her father, brother, and grandmother were already at the table. He was so angry. He went into the bathroom._

_He started to kick the bathroom stalls he broke the faucets, he cried and cried. He couldn't take it anymore. He washed his face and walked out angrily towards her table. He had to finish this, he wasn't going to hide anymore. Someone grabbed his body and he looked down and saw it was Miley's grandmother. _

**Ruthie: **"Don't do it son. They'll never let you see her. If you love her and you want to see her again, just let it be. Go home son, go home." she also had tears in her eyes.

_He shook his head sadly while crying. He was so angry and hurt. He started to walk out of the restaurant slowly. And then he ran, ran and didn't stop._

_Miley turned away from everyone and cried her eyes out. The tears didn't stop._

_Oliver was still running not knowing where. Running away from the hurt, the pain. He got somewhere and sat on a rock panting, his face sweaty and teary. He cried like a baby remembering their good times, knowing they couldn't be together, knowing he truly didn't love her. It hurt him, it hurt him a lot and the tears didn't stop. _

**JEREMY'S CAR:**

_Jeremy and Miley were in the car. Jeremy stopped somewhere dark and scary. Miley didn't even notice it because her mind was on Oliver. He touched her thigh. She looked up scared. He was getting closer to her._

**Jeremy: **"Do I get a kiss or something? Because I think I deserve one." he said slyly.

**Miley: **"Just please take me home. I don't feel well."

**Jeremy: **"I said I want a kiss! And maybe even more" he said grabbing her arm forcefully and pullin her towards him.

**Miley: **"Just stop! Please I don't want to have anything to do with you."

_But he didn't listen. He got closer to her and started kissing her forcefully while starting to unbutton her blouse. She couldn't fight back, she just couldn't._

**Miley: **"Ahh!! Somebody help! Just sto…" she was cut short when he put his hand over her mouth.

**A/N: **Please Review!! Hope you like it, I know it's a little different but I'll update soon!


	2. Running Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Hannah Montana characters.

**A/N: **Miley's dad is very out of character in this story. So don't be surprised if he's mean to Miley. This is set in New York for the rest of the story. So whatever I use may not actual be in New York. I'm making it my own way. Thanks and don't forget to review.

_Previously:_

_Jeremy and Miley were in the car. Jeremy stopped somewhere dark and scary. Miley didn't even notice it because her mind was on Oliver. He touched her thigh. She looked up scared. He was getting closer to her._

_**Jeremy: **__"Do I get a kiss or something? Because I think I deserve one." he said slyly._

_**Miley: **__"Just please take me home. I don't feel well."_

_**Jeremy: **__"I said I want a kiss! And maybe even more" he said grabbing her arm forcefully and pulling her towards him._

_**Miley: **__"Just stop! Please I don't want to have anything to do with you."_

_But he didn't listen. He got closer to her and started kissing her forcefully while starting to unbutton her blouse. She couldn't fight back, she just couldn't._

_**Miley: **__"Ahh!! Somebody help! Just sto…" she was cut short when he put his hand over her mouth._

Chapter 2-Running Away

_Miley was still struggling to get free. She was still fighting._

**Miley: **"Just please stop! Leave me alone!"

**Jeremy: **"What do you mean leave me alone?! Huh!"

_He attacked her even more and she couldn't get free all she did was yell._

_Meanwhile:_

_**Oliver's POV:**_

_I didn't understand why she lied to me. She always said she loved me and only me. Why would she do this to me? My eyes were swollen and red from all the crying. I sat at the rock unable to move, what was I supposed to do now?_

_Meanwhile:_

_Miley sat there sitting in his car her hair messy and her body shaking. Jeremy was buttoning his shirt back up angry that Miley didn't want him. He turned to her panting heavily._

**Jeremy: **"You listen to me and you listen good. You tell anyone about this I'll kill you. You got it, I'll destroy you and your family. And don't think you're getting away from me, your father loves me. So I'll be seeing you soon for our next date. You better be prepared this time. You may have gotten your way this time but the next you won't be able too."

_Miley was relieved he dropped her off at home. She couldn't believe she almost got raped by some freak and he was right her dad did love him. _

_Meanwhile:_

_Oliver was walking home finally and it was already morning. He hadn't slept at all or gone home all he could think about was her. _

**STEWART HOUSE:**

_Miley woke up the next morning still scared and confused. She was going into the kitchen to greet everyone and then she saw him, the monster, Jeremy. _

**Jackson: **"Morning sis, Jeremy and I are going out today" he said as he grabbed his jacket.

**Jeremy: **"Oh and Miles I'll pick you up for our date tonight" he winked at her disturbingly.

_She hated that he called her Miles, only Oliver did. She looked down at the floor not answering. She hated the fact that she couldn't tell anyone what he had tried to do to her. She knew her father would never believe her, he just never listened._

**Robbie: **"Wait up boys I'm coming too! By Momma, bye Miley" he said heading out the door after her.

_Miley went back into her room starting to remember everything that happened. She sat on her bed crying, crying for the loss of her innocence, crying for losing Oliver._

_Flashback:_

_**Miley: **__"Oliver just hold me, please."_

_He looked around. She rushed into him, holding on tight, tears streaming down her face. He was surprised at first, but then he wrapped his arms around her tightly never wanting to let go. He knew something was up._

_**Jeremy: **__"I said I want a kiss! And maybe even more" he said grabbing her arm forcefully and pullin her towards him._

_**Miley: **__"Just stop! Please I don't want to have anything to do with you."_

_But he didn't listen. He got closer to her and started kissing her forcefully while starting to unbutton her blouse. She couldn't fight back, she just couldn't._

_**Miley: **__"Ahh!! Somebody help! Just sto…" she was cut short when he put his hand over her mouth._

_End of flashback._

_She remembered everything that happened yesterday. She cried and she didn't care that anyone heard it. Her grandma rushed in hearing her frantic cries._

**Ruthie: **"Oh honey, why are you crying? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

**Miley: **"I don't want to see him anymore Mamaw. He's going to hu…." she stopped herself short remembering what he said.

_Flashback:_

_Jeremy: "You listen to me and you listen good. You tell anyone about this I'll kill you. You got it, I'll destroy you and your family. And don't think you're getting away from me, your father loves me. So I'll be seeing you soon for our next date. You better be prepared this time. You may have gotten your way this time but the next you won't be able too."_

_End of flashback._

**Ruthie: **"Miley what is it? What did he do to you?"

**Miley: **"Nothing. Just please I don't want to be with him. And I know daddy wants me to be with him, I know it."

**Ruthie: **"Honey you know your daddy don't listen to me anymore."

**Miley: **"I just I can't take it anymore. I want to live my own life. I want to choose who I want to be with" she said sadly while crying.

**Ruthie: **"There is only one thing you can do. Run….run away."

**Miley: **"But where? With who?" she said surprised.

**Ruthie: **"Go to New York, your godmother, Dolly Parton, lives there. She'll help you, tell her I sent you. But don't tell her you ran away."

**Miley: **"But the last time I saw her was when I was like 5 years old, I don't know anything or anyone there. And what about Oliver? I don't want to leave him."

**Ruthie: **"Take him with you. Start a new life honey."

**Miley: **"But daddy and Jackson will know I'm going there, won't they?"

**Ruthie: **"They might, that's why you need to leave tonight."

_Ruthie gave Miley all the money Robbie had stashed aside. Miley packed her bags quickly and grabbed what she needed._

**Miley: **"Oh how am I going to leave you here alone with them" she said as she hugged her.

**Ruthie: **"I'll be fine honey. I just want you to be happy" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**Miley: **"I'll come back for you Mamaw, when Oliver and I are settled in, I'll come back. I promise" she said as she hugged her tighter.

**Ruthie: **"I'll be waiting for y'all. I love you so much honey."

**Miley: **"I love you too" she pulled away her eyes full of tears.

_Miley left her house. Leaving behind all the memories, the good and the bad. She wanted to break free from her father , from the world. She wanted to be independent but most of all she wanted to be with Oliver. Miley decided to go straight to Oliver's apartment._

**STEWART HOUSE:**

_Robbie had come home that afternoon unusually early. Ruthie panicked. She didn't know what to say to her own son. For some reason he had a panicked look on his face. Ruthie could tell something was wrong with her son. _

**Robbie: **"Miley!!" he called looking around frantically.

_No answer._

**Ruthie: **"Would you calm down she's probably sleeping" she said not letting there eyes meet.

**Robbie: **"Why would she be sleeping?!" he said heading towards her room.

**Ruthie: **"Now wait a minute Robbie" she said getting up and going after him.

_He opened the door to Miley's room. No one was in the bed. He checked her bathroom, no one, He called her name louder, still no answer._

**Robbie: **"Where the hell did she go momma?!"

**Ruthie: **"Don't you yell at me! I have no idea where she is. She told me she's taking a little nap. How should I know." she said surprised at his outburst.

**Robbie: **"Ughh! I need to find her now" he said pulling out his cell phone.

**Ruthie: **"Would you calm down. She probably went to the store or something."

**Robbie: **"She wouldn't leave without asking. She knows better. Why isn't she picking up her damn phone!"

**Ruthie: **"What is wrong with you? Why are you making such a big deal out of this. She is a grown adult, let her be independent, don't treat her as if she's a little kid. For gods sake, let her have a life!"

**Robbie: **"As long as she lives with me, she will do as I say."

_He went over to her closet. He opened it and saw that all the clothes were gone. He opened her drawers, all the clothes were gone. He immediately went into his room. He checked if the money he hid was there, it was also gone._

**Robbie: **"No, no, no no! Dammit! She ran away and she took all my money with her! What am going to do now??" he said freaking out.

**Ruthie: **"I'm not surprised she ran away. You pushed her away son."

**Robbie: **"Where were you when all this happened? You should have known the moment she ran way. Why didn't you call me? Now who knows when she left."

**Ruthie: **"You know I have a life right. I don't sit here all day, I have things to do too!" she said in frustration.

**Robbie: **"I need to find her. I need my money back" he said pulling out his phone to call Jackson.

**Ruthie: **"Is that all you care about? Money?! What about your daughter?"

**Robbie: **"Stop it! Hello, Jackson. Where you at boy? Ok I need you to come home now, your sisters run away and we need to find her."

_Meanwhile:_

_Miley had called the pastry shop to ask for Oliver. He usually worked everyday because he needed the money. They told her he had called in sick. She had to go to his place._

_Oliver's POV:_

_I was sitting and moping. How could I have been so stupid? I thought she loved me. I…..who's knocking on my door? I really don't feel like getting up. Might as well see who it is. I opened the door, it was……..Miley._

**Oliver: **"Miley" he said surprised but then looked down sadly.

_Miley walked inside and dropped her bags. Oliver was surprised that she had her luggage with her. She looked into his eyes. Miley leaned in for a hug, Oliver shook his head at first but he couldn't say no to her. He hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

**Oliver: **"What are you doing here Miley? Don't make this any more difficult" he said as he pulled away.

**Miley: **"Would you please listen to me. That guy, he means nothing to me. My father made me go out with him. He's choosing who my boyfriend is, he won't let me have a life. Do you know how hard it was seeing you see us? I swear Oliver, I love you and only you. Please believe me" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_Oliver didn't know what to believe anymore. But he wasn't surprised, after all he things she had said about her father. _

**Oliver: **"Ok, ok don't cry I believe you. Just don't cry. What kind of a father is he to do that to you? Anyways what are we going to do now?"

**Miley: **"I came here so we can run away together. I want us to start a new life together, away from here."

**Oliver: **"What? But….where, how?"

**Miley: **"My grandma said we should go to New York. My godmother lives there, she'll help us if we need it."

**Oliver: **"We can't. Not there, somewhere else" he said panicking.

**Miley: **"Please lets just go there, its much better."

**Oliver: **"Alright lets do it. Call a taxi, we'll go straight to the airport. Help me pack my bags."

_Miley and Oliver packed his bag as fast as they could. The knew they needed to leave. _

_Meanwhile: _

_Jackson and Robbie were at the pastry shop questioning their boss Jenny. Jeremy and his friend Danny were also looking for Miley everywhere._

_Meanwhile:_

_Oliver and Miley were in the taxi heading to the airport._

**Oliver: **"Oh shit! I can't believe I forgot it!" he said slamming the seat.

**Miley: **"What's wrong? What happened?"

**Oliver: **"My bag, I left it at work the other day. I need that bag, I have my money in their. I have to go get it."

_Oliver told the driver to take him to the pastry shop._

**Miley: **"Forget about it. I have money, its fine. We need to leave Oliver they're probably out looking for me."

**Oliver: **"Listen, you go to the airport. Get the tickets for the nearest time. I need that bag and my money."

**Miley: **"Please don't leave me."

_Oliver cupped her face into his hands._

**Oliver: **"I'll come to you. I promise" the taxi stopped.

_He got out of the taxi._

**Oliver: **"Don't worry we'll see each other again" he said and closed the door.

_Oliver ran towards the pastry shop. He was about to go in, he saw Miley's dad and brother talking to Jenny, their boss. Oliver went in form the back kitchen._

**Robbie: **"Tell me what you know? My daughter is missing and I need to find her."

**Jenny: **"I haven't seen her since Friday. Oliver hasn't come to work either."

**Robbie: **"What?! Who's Oliver?"

**Jenny: **"Her boyfriend."

_Oliver grabbed his bag from the kitchen. As he was swing the bag over his shoulder he knocked down the plates off the counter. He started to pick up the pieces feeling bad. They heard him. Jenny rushed in._

**Jenny: **"Oliver! What did you do?!"

_Robbie and Jackson heard his name and they ran into the kitchen. Oliver immediately ran out. He ran out the back Jackson and Robbie were a step behind him. Robbie held back a little but Jackson was so close to him as they were running down the block. Oliver made a quick left turn going into a busy street but dropped his cell phone, he couldn't turn back now. Luckily he saw a taxi and got in before Jackson can catch him._

_Meanwhile:_

_Miley was sitting in the airport waiting for Oliver. She became impatient and grabbed their bags to call him. She went to the nearest payphone._

_Meanwhile: _

_Oliver was still in the taxi. Jackson was right behind him with another taxi, chasing after him. He knew he needed to get to the airport as fast as he could._

_Meanwhile:_

_Robbie decided to call Jeremy and tell him to go the airport and get Miley. _

**Robbie: **"Jeremy, listen you need to get to the airport fast. I'm pretty sure she's leaving and you need to get her………….I understand……… there also might be a guy named Oliver with her……..don't worry the deal is still on."

**AIRPORT:**

**Jeremy: **"That slut! She's done, I'm going to kill her!"

**Danny: **"Dude chill, we'll find her.

_They walked into the airport looking all around. Miley was sitting and waiting when she heard her flight number being called. She wasn't sure if she should leave. How was she going to find Oliver? She got up and went and stood behind the people who were already boarding. She looked back once and saw Jeremy, their eyes met. _

**Jeremy: **"Miley!! Miley! Miley, wait" he said running towards her angrily with Danny behind him.

_Miley saw that it was almost her turn. One more person, it was finally her turn she handed her ticket over. They were so close to grabbing her. _

**Jeremy: **"Miley!! No!! Come back" he yelled and the security held him back.

_Miley got in the terminal. She looked at them scared, she luckily got away. _

**Jeremy: **"Miley! I'm going to get you, don't worry. I'll find you, you got that. You're mine Miley! Mine!"

**Danny: **"Come on man lets go" he said pulling him away.

_Miley was on the plane flying to New York. She didn't know what she was doing. She was so scared she wouldn't find Oliver. Tears formed in her eyes._

**AIRPORT:**

_Oliver got to the airport. What he didn't know was that Jeremy and his friend Danny were there. Good thing they didn't know what Oliver looked like. He remembered Jeremy and saw him angrily walking around the airport with his cell phone. Oliver took the a seat knowing Miley left. He asked and they told him her flight had taken off. The next available flight was at nine o'clock at night. As he sat down he took out a small wooden box from his bag._

_Oliver's POV:_

_I took out my box and opened it and took out the picture I treasured the most. It was me and my mom, I was only seven years old. Mom I have to go back to New York. I have to…..for Miley, I love her so much. I've never loved like this before, I'd give up anything for her, even my life. So you see I have to go, I have to be with her._

**STEWART HOUSE:**

_Robbie, Jackson, Jeremy, and Danny stood in front of the house._

**Jeremy: **"What the hell is going on Robbie?! Where did she go?! I thought we had a deal. Did you forget about the deal that you made with my father?" he said angrily.

**Robbie: **"Calm down, son. I didn't forget. I would pay you the money right now but, Miley took it. That's why I need you to go with Jackson to find Miley. Bring her home and you'll get your money, the deal is on."

**Jackson: **"Whoa wait a minute. What deal dad? What the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me" he said crossing his arms.

**Jeremy: **"Wait a minute, daddy didn't tell you" he said laughing.

_Jackson glared at him angrily._

**Robbie: **"Go pack your stuff and I'll tell you later" he said through gritted teeth.

**Jackson: **"Nope, you're telling me now."

**Robbie: **"I said…" he was cut short.

**Jeremy: **"Well you see Jackson, your daddy is a gambler. He owes my father 25,000 and we need that money immediately and your sister was part of the deal too. So she needs to come back to me" he said smiling and putting his arm around Jackson.

_Jackson shoved him away._

**Jackson: **"What did you do? How could you?! You use my sister as a pawn to your little games. I'm not going anywhere for you and from now on" he said walking away.

**Robbie: **"You guys know what you are doing right?" he said as Jackson was out of sight.

**Jeremy: **"Yes sir, don't worry I'll bring her back and when I do I want all the money paid in full. You better hope I find her."

_He walked away with Danny in tow. When they were a block away Danny spoke up._

**Danny: **"So what are we going to do?"

**Jeremy: **"We're going to go there to get my dads money. Finish what I need to with her and then I'm going to kill her and her little boyfriend."

**Danny: **"Dude how are we going to get a gun on the plane?"

**Jeremy: **"We're not. My dad has cop friends. I'll call them and they'll hook me up."

**Danny: **"Why don't you call him now? Tell him to go to the airport, send him a picture of her from your phone and he'll grab her. It'll be easier for us."

**Jeremy: **"Good idea I'll call him up."

_Jeremy took out his phone and searched for his number._

**Jeremy: **"Yeah James, how doing man? It's Jeremy. Yeah I need a favor….."

_Jeremy told the story about Miley. James agreed to get Miley from the airport and hold her until they came. Jeremy was going to send her picture._

**NEW YORK AIRPORT:**

_James arrived at the airport and parked his car right in front of the doors. The security guard told him he can't leave his car there so he left to park it. Meanwhile Miley finally was in New York. Miley got all her luggage. As she was walking outside she seemed very paranoid. Meanwhile James came back and stood their waiting for Miley while looking down at his phone every two minutes to look at her picture. There was a group of guys jumping waiting for their friend. As they saw their friend they ran up to him jumping around covering James' view. At that time Miley got away and was outside. She grabbed the nearest taxi she saw. James' hone rang, it was Jeremy, he didn't want to pick it up._

**James: **"Shit…Hello. Yeah man….umm no I'm still waiting. I'll call you later. Bye" he hung up even though he knew no one was left on the plane.

**AIRPORT IN MALIBU:**

_Jeremy and Danny were sitting in the airport café having coffee. But what they didn't know was that Oliver was sitting there too at the table next to them listening to every word._

**Danny: **"So what's the official plan buddy?"

**Jeremy: **"Well James is going to hold her until we get there. Then I'm going to finish what I started. She's going to pay for her and her fathers mistakes."

_Oliver was worried about Miley and he knew he had to get to her before they did. There flight number was called for boarding from the speakers. Oliver let them leave first and then he went after them. Luckily they didn't know what Oliver looked like yet._

**MANHATTAN, NEW YORK:**

_Miley was in the taxi not knowing where to go. The man driving was in his fifties. _

**Driver: **"Where you headed? I can't keep driving around" he said politely.

**Miley: **"Actually I have no idea. I was supposed come here with someone but it didn't work out. I'm not familiar with New York.

**Driver: **"Well I'll take you to the best hotel I know. Not very expensive but clean and nice. Would like that?"

**Miley: **"That would be great. Thank you."

_Miley was dropped off at the hotel. She walked around scared. It was dark and very late. She got a small hotel room. She sat on her bed and took out a half sandwich from her purse she had saved from the plane ride. She didn't know what she was going to do. She had to figure something out. She laid down and went to sleep wanting the day to end so she could be with Oliver again._

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

_The plane had landed in Manhattan. Oliver, Jeremy, and Danny were off the plane waiting for taxis. Jeremy and Danny got the taxi in front of Oliver. Oliver got in and told the taxi driver to follow the taxi in front. But what Oliver didn't know was that his driver was the same one as Miley's._

_Jeremy was ready to head over to James'. He decided to call him first._

**Jeremy: **"James….you got her?"

**James: **"No……..I couldn't get her man. I didn't see her get off the plane."

**Jeremy: **"What?! I trusted you to get her" he said angrily.

**James: **"Calm down. You're lucky I agreed to it. I'm a cop so your very lucky, I can't grab girls I don't know and kidnap them. Just come to my place and we'll talk."

**Jeremy: **"Ok, Ok I'm on my way."

_Meanwhile:_

_Oliver was still following Jeremy and Danny's taxi. _

**Driver: **"So where did you come from son?"

**Oliver: **"I came from Malibu."

**Driver: **"Wow never been there but I heard it's really nice. You're going to love New York. It's amazing."

**Oliver: **"Right now all I'm thinking about is the love of my life."

**Driver: **"Oh is she here or in Malibu?"

**Oliver: **"She's here. Right here" he said patting his heart.

_Meanwhile_

_Miley grabbed her bags and decided to go around New York. She didn't want to leave her money in the hotel room so she took the bag with her. As she was walking around she saw a pastry shop, like the one she used to work at in Malibu with Oliver. She decided to go in._

_She saw that the girl and boy were flirting while working together. She had a flashback of her and Oliver working always finding ways to be near each other. She sat down to have some breakfast._

_Meanwhile_

_Oliver was stilling following Jeremy with the taxi. He saw that they pulled over, he told the driver to slow down. Jeremy and Danny got out of the car to walk to James' shop. Oliver slowly got out and waited for them across the street. He needed to know what they were planning without blowing his cover._

**Jeremy: **"So what happened? How did you not see her?"

**James: **"I swear I didn't see her. I don't think she was on the plane. Maybe she didn't come."

**Jeremy: **"She was on the plane. We saw her board."

**Danny: **"Well what are we going to do now? How are we going to find her?"

**Jeremy: **"I don't know but somehow we're going to find her. I'm not leaving here without finishing what I came to do and get my money. And we're going to need your help James."

**James: **"Don't worry starting tomorrow I'll start looking."

**Jeremy: **"Start now" he said firmly.

**James: **"Sorry buddy you're going to have to wait."

**Danny: **"Ok ok we'll wait" he answered before Jeremy exploded.

**Jeremy: **"Look in the next couple of days we need to find her. They stole my fathers money plus I didn't get what I wanted."

**James: **" We will trust me. For now let me take you guys to a nice hotel" he said as they started walking out.

_Oliver was sitting across the street bored, waiting for them to come out. As they came out, he started to get nervous again. He started following behind them hoping they wouldn't notice._

_Meanwhile_

_Miley came back to the hotel after exploring a bit. She decided to try to call Oliver's phone again. The message came up, his phone was off. She decided to call home back in Malibu hoping her grandmother would pick up. It rang and Jackson picked up._

**Jackson: **"Hello…..Hello……..Miley?" he knew it was his sister.

_Ruthie walked over to him. She couldn't believe she called._

**Jackson: **"Miley? Is that you?"

_Miley quickly hung up the phone not wanting to blow her cover._

_Miley's POV_

_What am I going to do? He said he wouldn't leave me alone, he said he would come to me. Where is he? He's going to come, I know he will. I just wish these tears would stop._

_Meanwhile_

_Oliver got the hotel right across from Jeremy's and Danny's hotel. He decided to visit his moms grave since he was in town. _

_Miley's POV_

_I got bored so I decided to go through his bag. I smelled his shirt, oh how I missed his smell. I took out the red box. Inside was his harmonica. Oh how I wished he could play it for me again. I started to dig in more and saw his passport. He forgot his passport! How is he going to come now? He's never going to come. I went through his bag more and came across another passport with a different name but it was his picture. Who are you? _

_Meanwhile_

_Someone working at the graveyard took Oliver to his mother's grave. He saw his mothers name, Samantha Oken Anderson, Anderson was her second husbands last name. _

_Oliver's POV_

_Mom…mom. The tears started again. Oliver Oken? What the?! Why is my grave here? I'm not dead. Why?!_

_Meanwhile_

_Across the way someone was watching Oliver trying not to be noticed. He knew who he had to call._

**Sam: **"Hey boss. Listen Oliver's here. He's back. He's sitting at his and his mothers grave. Yes sir I'll follow him. Don't worry."

_Meanwhile_

_Oliver sat there surprised and overwhelmed with sadness. He had a flashback……_

_**Daniel: **__"You need to leave Oliver! They're going kill you! Here take these passports. Forget that you're Oliver Oken."_

_Oliver took the passports in his hand and thought about what he was going to do. How was he going to run away and leave everything behind?_

_**Oliver: **__"I'm not going anywhere!" he said slapping the passports back on the table._

_**Daniel: **__"Oliver listen to me, they're going to kill you. Go, go!"_

_End of flashback._

_Oliver's POV _

_Mom…how did this happen to me?_

_Miley's POV_

_Who are you……_

_Flashback…_

_**Oliver: **__"What? But….where, how?"_

_**Miley: **__"My grandma said we should go to New York. My godmother lives there, she'll help us if we need it."_

_**Oliver: **__"We can't. Not there, somewhere else" he said panicking._

_**Miley: **__"Please lets just go there, its much better."_

_**Oliver: **__"Alright lets do it. Call a taxi, we'll go straight to the airport. Help me pack my bags."_

_We can't. Not there……_

_**Miley: **__"Please don't leave me." _

_Oliver cupped her face into his hands._

_**Oliver: **__"I'll come to you. I promise" the taxi stopped._

_He got out of the taxi._

_**Oliver: **__"Don't worry we'll see each other again" he said and closed the door._

_End of flashback._

_Miley sat their grasping the passports in her hand. The tears __wouldn't stop, she felt so alone. _

_Meanwhile_

_Oliver had left the graveyard. He was looking for a payphone to call Daniel. He wanted to know why he was 'dead.' What he didn't know was that the man that was spying on him at the graveyard was right behind him watching and listening._

**Daniel: **"Hello."

**Oliver: **"Daniel, it's Oliver."

**Daniel: **"What? Where are you?"

**Oliver: **"I'm in New York."

**Daniel: **"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

**Oliver: **"I had to come for….something. What's going on? They killed me. They buried me next to my mom."

**Daniel: **"Stop talking. You need to get out of the streets, don't let yourself be seen."

**Oliver: **"It doesn't matter now. I'm dead. I need to see you, I'm coming to your office."

**Daniel: **"No! You can't don't come here."

**Oliver: **"Ok then I'll just call you again later and we'll meet."

**Daniel: **"Ok be careful."

**DANIEL'S OFFICE:**

_A man suddenly walked in with a black suit on and gloves. Daniel knew who it was._

**Daniel: **"Don't do it!"

_But the man didn't listen he shot Daniel right in the chest. Daniels eyes were wide open, no breath left in his body. The killer put the gun in Daniel's hand and walked out. _

_Meanwhile:_

_Miley took her bags again and walked out of the hotel crying , leaving Oliver's bag in her room. She walked the streets crying. She had never felt so alone._

_Meanwhile: _

_Oliver was at his hotel again. He was sitting in his chair and watching across the street, waiting for Jeremy and Danny to make a new move._

_Oliver was falling asleep in the chair. He opened his eyes and saw that Jeremy and Danny were walking out of their hotel. He looked out his window again and saw a black car pull up in front of his hotel. Five men walked out, one man Oliver had recognized. _

_Flashback_

_Oliver was driving his car to work. All of a sudden a car pulled up next to him. He looked over and saw that a gun was being pointed at him by the same man. The man shot but Oliver swerved the car over to the side so the gun shot missed him._

_End of flashback._

_Oliver quickly grabbed his backpack off the bed. He took the back stairs and ran down as quickly as he could. He couldn't let those men see him, they already knew what hotel he was staying at. When he got to the streets he stopped running and blended in with the crowd. _

_Meanwhile_

_Miley was still walking around. Across the other side of the street were Jeremy and Danny having a small breakfast. Oliver was on the street across from them looking for them. _

_Miley saw a City Sightseeing bus. Everyone was getting on. She remembered how her and Oliver would get on back in Malibu just so they could spend time with each other. Miley got on the second floor where the top was open, she wanted to feel the cold breeze hit her face. She sat down, she looked at the seat behind her, it was empty. Oliver used to always sit behind her. She turned back around with tears in her eyes. The bus started to drive._

_Oliver was at the light getting ready to cross the street. He turned around and saw Jeremy and Danny walking his way, he quickly turned the other way so they wouldn't see him even though they didn't know he was Oliver. Oliver decided to follow them as they passed by him. He was walking slowly behind them. He saw a Sightseeing bus starting to pass by slowly. He looked over and remembered him and Miley used to go on the same ones in Malibu. He stopped and admired it as it passed by. He looked at the top floor. He saw someone, someone he knew._

**Oliver: **"Miley!" he said not yelling too loudly.

_He started running after the bus but it was too fast for him. Would he make it in time? Would Jeremy and Danny see her too?_

**Oliver: **"Miley……." he whispered still running after her.

**A/N: **So for the long delay. It took me awhile to write it. But it's a long chapter. Please review!!


End file.
